


You gave me sight when I had broken focus

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Tooru really hates French.That is, until Hajime gives him a reason to love it.





	You gave me sight when I had broken focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Adriana! I'm your Secret Santa for the Haikyuu!! writers gift exchange. I hope you enjoy this! It was so much fun to write. ♥

“Hajime,” Tooru says, “I just can’t do this anymore. I feel like my head is gonna explode if I try and shove any more of this into it.” He slides off his glasses to set them down on a free space on the table and drops his head down onto the history textbook they’re trying to work through, letting out a big sigh.

He really  _ hates _ Japanese history. 

But he hates even more that with finals right around the corner and all of their classes getting more intense and giving ridiculous amounts of homework, he barely has any time to see Hajime.

A study date seemed like the only way they’d actually get to spend some time together longer than the fifteen minutes they put away their books and phones for lunch time, and the half an hour they usually talk on the phone before bed. 

The only  _ problem _ with that plan is that now they have to study.

Tooru groans as he lifts his head up off the book, looking across the table at Hajime who is smiling at him.

“I’m glad my pain amuses you,” Tooru teases. He makes a pout, which earns him a nudge under the table with Hajime’s foot. Maybe he’s trying some tough love, but it’s far too soft to be anything but tender.

“You’re doing great,” Hajime says with that soft smile of his.  _ Damn it. _ No, Tooru’s  _ not _ blushing. “We got through almost all of the exam review for Japanese history. How about we switch to something else?”

Tooru makes a face.

“Okay,” Hajime laughs, “we can also move to the couch, if you want? Everyone else is upstairs asleep.”

Now  _ that  _ sounds a lot more appealing. Tooru smiles and nods, pushing back his chair so that he can stand up. His legs feel a little wobbly and weak from too many hours sitting at this damn table.

“Stretch first,” Tooru insists. Hajime must be just as stiff as he grumbles while stretching out his back, stretching his arms high into the air. Tooru finishes first, after stretching out his calves, and walks over to Hajime so that he can poke his side when his sweater (the sweater Tooru got him as a gift, by the way, which was not just a gift for Hajime) rides up just enough to expose a bit of skin. “I’ll make something to drink. You want some tea or hot chocolate?”

Hajime laughs when Tooru tickles him, quickly batting away his hand and pulling back down his sweater. “Tea. You have milk?”

“Sure do,” Tooru says and nods. He heads into the kitchen to rummage around in the fridge until he finds the carton. “You want it heated up?”

“I can do it,” Hajime says, but Tooru shakes his head and pushes him out of the kitchen.

“I got it. You pick what we’re doing next! Grab whatever books we’ll need, okay?” Tooru suggests, turning back to the stove to put on the kettle. He listens to Hajime unzipping his backpack and pouring through his books while he picks out tea for them to drink-

Earl gray. Perfect. Hajime’s favourite.

It’s just the two of them awake - Tooru’s older brother went to bed hours ago, and with his parents out of town and unable to send them to bed, they’ve stayed up later than usual to study.

What time is it anyway? Tooru squints at the clock, since his glasses are still back on the table-

12:16. Yikes.

Well, at least they don’t have school tomorrow morning, as it’s their last weekend before their exams.

“How about some French?” Hajime suggests from the living room.

Tooru sighs. His French is… not great. “Okay,” he calls back nervously. He  _ knows  _ that he needs to practice it, but he’s a bit afraid it’ll all be for nothing.

“The exam is just oral, so we can just practice what we learned in class,” Hajime says. “Wanna try talking to each other in French?”

“Go easy on me, okay?” Tooru says, peeking out from the kitchen nervously. Hajime laughs, nodding.

“ _ Oui,”  _ Hajime answers, and Tooru knows that one.  _ Yes. _ Okay. An easy start. 

“ _ D’accord,” _ Tooru says, remembering that there’s more than one way to say okay and hoping he’s picked the right one. 

“ _ Comment ça va?”  _ Hajime asks. He really is starting out easily - Tooru remembers their teacher asking them every day in class how they were doing.

“ _ Bien _ ,” Tooru answers. Surprisingly he  _ is _ doing well. He’s not as tired as he’d expected to feel after spending a solid five hours studying, and the thought of having a warm cup of tea and cuddling up to Hajime is very energizing. “ _ Ça va?” _ he asks, repeating the question back to Hajime.

“ _ Oui, _ ” he answers and laughs. Conversation comes surprisingly easily here - they flow through a few of the practice phrases their teacher had given them to study for their oral exam. Tooru finds some fruit in the fridge and busies himself cutting it up for a bit of a study snack. He’s glad he remembered to pick up some peaches on his way home from school. They’re laughing and joking around, when Hajime’s voice calls from the other room.

_ “Tooru, je t’aime.”  _ Hajime says.

Tooru pauses as he drops the peaches on a plate. “Hajime!” He cries, “that wasn’t on our exam review! What does that mean? I don’t remember-”

The kettle starts to whistle and interrupts his train of thought completely. He curses under his breath in surprise, plucking it up and moving it off the hot element so that it quiets down. 

“Sorry,” Tooru calls, back in Japanese, “quick break while I finish this up?”

“N-no problem,” is Hajime’s hasty reply, followed by a “do you need help?”

“No,” Tooru responds. He pours the hot water into the teapot which he’s already prepared with some tea bags. While that steeps, Tooru pours some milk into his frother and turns it on, the quiet familiar hum filling his otherwise quiet kitchen. Hajime’s gone quiet in the living room, so Tooru figures he’s probably bored waiting for him and has moved on to scrolling through Twitter on his phone. So he finishes up quietly, pours two cups of tea and splits the milk evenly between the two.

Tooru returns to the living room with the two mugs, balancing them on a tray alongside the plate of cut-up fruit. Hajime looks up when he enters with a smile, putting his phone away. 

“Peaches?” Hajime grins when Tooru puts down the tray. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Tooru grins proudly, sitting down on the couch next to Hajime. He hands Hajime one of the mugs, taking one up for himself. “I figured we needed a bit of study fuel.”

Hajime nods in agreement, picking up a few pieces and popping them in his mouth. “Definitely.” He makes a very contented noise as he tastes it - Hajime loves peaches, but with his mom’s allergy, it’s not something they ever have at home.

Tooru takes a nice sip of his tea and leans back against the back of the couch to get comfy. “Want me to do some reading now?” He asks, “I can read some passages from that book we read to see what we remember.”

Hajime nods. He wastes no time in cuddling up to Tooru’s side, resting back against him and letting Tooru’s arm fall across his shoulders.  _ “Parfait,” _ he answers, sipping on his tea.

It really is perfect, Tooru feels, as he squeezes Hajime in a hug. He shifts a little until he’s comfortable, and pulls out his book after taking a nice sip of tea.

“Okay, let’s see…” Tooru hums as he picks out one of the pages highlighted by their teacher and begins to read. 

Hajime finishes his tea, and leaves the mug on the table. Tooru reads two pages, and then three - the peaches all but disappear, and Hajime pulls a throw across their bodies.

Tooru’s French definitely isn’t the most fluid or proper thing in the world, but he powers through. Hajime only has to correct him a couple of times, too, and soon enough Tooru makes his way through their most important chapter, pausing at the end.

“Okay, where do you think we should go next?” He asks, running his fingers through Hajime’s hair.

Hajime doesn't answer.

“Hajime?” Tooru whispers, brushing the side of Hajime’s face with his thumb. “Babe?”

Still no answer. Tooru shifts the slightest bit and moves just enough to see Hajime’s face-

And he’s asleep. 

His hair is a bit mussed from how he’s leaned up against Tooru, but he looks so calm and relaxed in a special, vulnerable way. He’s cuddled up under the blankets, and the rise and fall of his chest is so steady and gentle. When Tooru shifts, he snuggles in closer, burying his face against Tooru’s chest.

Tooru should wake him up. 

They’ve got a few more chapters to get through before they’re done, and they should really finish it tonight instead of letting it wait until tomorrow, but-

He looks so... cute.

Relaxed.

...Soft.

Hajime doesn’t relax like this nearly enough, and Tooru can’t bring himself to wake him up.

Instead, he pulls the blanket a little bit further over the both of them and snuggles in. He’s about to pick up his book and do a bit more reading before he falls asleep before he remembers what happened earlier.

“What was that thing Hajime said to me?” Tooru mumbles, thinking out loud. He still doesn’t know what Hajime had said, and if Hajime knows it there’s a chance it could be on the exam-

_ Je t’aime? _

Was that it?

Tooru wiggles his phone from his pocket, pulling up the internet so that he can translate the word. He isn’t quite sure how it’s spelled, but does his best to sound it out and type it into Google translate. He knows  _ Je _ , which means I, but that other word-

His browser refreshes and Tooru’s heart stops.

_ Oh my god. _

A blush sweeps across his face and he reflexively covers his mouth with a hand as he reads the translation.

_ I love you. _

He looks over at Hajime, who is sleeping soundly against him.

_ Hajime loves him. _

He can’t hold back the smile that blooms across his face, lighting him up and filling his body with an indescribable warmth.

He drops his book on the floor, leaving it forgotten, and snuggles up to Hajime’s side. 

His whisper is low and quiet, but filled with all the love in his heart, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr!](http://josai.tumblr.com)


End file.
